Sonic the hedgehog School Years
by Thesonicx666
Summary: Maurice is a shy hedgehog who has just started first grade, and is a nervous wreck. Can Maurice over come it and make it through school? For the first few Grades ALMOST all of the characters are OC's with the exception of a few. Tails, Knuckles and the gang won't appear for a while So if you don't like OC's then get out now! :)


Please note that if you don't like OC characters then LEAVE NOW! You've been warned. :)

The reason why is for the first few grade NONE of Sonic's friends tails, Knuckles etc. pop up. Reason why is because Sonic at first does not live in the same town as them, but will later maybe somewhere around Grade 4.

I was inspired to do a school based story by ScarstarOfMountainClan's: It Started in the Cafeteria. I highly recommend this Story.

Anyway Enjoy!

**Sonic the hedgehog School Years**

Grade 1 Chapter 1: First Day

"Maurice dear! I hope you're getting yourself ready for your first day of school!" Maurice's Mother yelled from below the stair case.

Ugh Maurice. I hated that name back then. My mother and father named me after my Grandfather, Maurice Hedgehog. I have no disrespect for him, but I just didn't think the name suited me that much.

I sighed as I pushed open my bedroom door and headed for the stairs. I was really nervous that day since my mother had never left me alone with complete strangers before. I was relieved it wasn't one of those schools that made you wear identical uniforms though. I was wearing a green T- shirt underneath a red jacket that had two pockets on the front, which I had my hands in, and was wearing blue track pants, and red high-tops with a white strap that was connected to a golden buckle.

I then entered the living room and made my way towards my mother. My mother and fathers names were, Bernadette and Jules. We lived in a small average apartment in Mobotropalis. During the morning's my farther would always be sitting in his favourite chair in the living room with a cup of coffee on the small round table next to him while he read the paper, and today was no different.

My mother walked over to me and examined me to make sure I looked perfect. She quickly noticed a quill out of place and pulled out a comb to brush it down. "Ow! Mum stop!" I pleaded while trying to push her away.

"Now, now Maurice. You have to look nice for your first day of school." Bernadette explained and continued to comb my quills.

Just when mum had finished, my big brother Manic climbed down the stairs and stared at me for a second, than burst into laughter. "You look like a geek with that hair style!" Manic cried between laughs.

Then mum walk towards him and smack him on the back of the head. "Don't tease your brother Manic!" Bernadette scolded Manic.

After that I quickly had my breakfast, than made my lunch for the first time. At about seven fifty-three mum and I got into the car and started to drive to school. I was practically shaking from how nervous I was. I was a very shy person you see. I almost never talk to anyone that I didn't know very well.

After almost eight minutes, we arrived at Mobo – Primary. Mum got out of the car first with me slowly behind. We walked up the path leading towards the assembly area where all the kids were waiting.

Then a Purple fox lady noticed us and came towards us. "Hello. You must be Maurice?" the fox lady asked I hid behind mum, but slowly nodded. "I'm your teacher, Twilight Origans." twilight explained extending her hand towards me expecting me to shack it, but I just hid further behind mum.

"He's shy towards new people." Bernadette whispered to Twilight. She then knelt down in front of me. "Now Maurice you be a good boy for Miss. Twilight."

"Actually it's Mrs." Twilight corrected her.

Mum then quickly turned around and apologised. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Mum bowed clearly embarrassed and knelt down again. "Maurice you be a good boy and make some friends ok?"

I shyly lowered my head as Twilight leaded me away towards the rest of the kids. She then left me with the rest of the class to talk to the rest of the staff. I just quietly back away from the group hoping not be noticed, but an Orange fox noticed me and started towards me. He was wearing a green camouflage shirt, and green camouflage pants.

I noticed and started to slowly back away until he was in talking distance. "Hi. My name is Samuel Prower." Samuel greeted me. "What's yours?"

I stared at him for a moment. "M – Maurice H – Hedgehog." I said shyly.

Samuel noticed my nervousness instantly and put his hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" Samuel asked me.

I hesitated for a minute and finally gave in. "W – Well my older brother Manic told me all about school, but mainly the bad stuff, like Bullies." I explained.

Samuel thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Well the only bullies I can think of are Scourge and his friend Fiona." Samuel explained while pointing at a green hedgehog wearing red sunglasses, a black leather jacket and shoes, and a red fox wearing a black leather tank top, and black leather pants and shoes. "But don't worry; I won't let them hurt you." Samuel promised.

Scourge and Fiona then noticed us and started towards us.

Samuel noticed. "Now Scourge, just walk away..." Samuel warned him.

Scourge smirked at his warning. "Now why would I do that?" he asked sarcasticly and continued towards us.

Samuel got up and turned to Scourge. "Because I was already pulled away from my little brother. So I won't let you hurt Maurice!" Samuel yelled in Scourges face which caused some of our classmates to smile happily, while I looked up at him and smiled as well."

Scourge was unaffected by Samuels' words and continued to taunt him. "Big words for such a runt." Scourge said grabbing Samuels' arm. Samuel cringed as Scourge tightened his grip. Scourge noticed this and laughed. "What's the matter? Am I hurting you?"

"Let go of me!" I cried as Fiona grabbed my arm as well.

Samuel looked back at her gave her a death stare before talking. "Let him go now!" Samuel ordered, but Fiona just laughed and was getting ready to pound me. Samuel then snapped and grabbed Scourge's arm and flipped him over his head like a pro wrestler, and then ran towards Fiona.

Fiona let go of me and dodged Samuel. She then grabbed Scourge and attempted to make a run for it. Unfortunately for her the teacher's arrived from the sound of the commotion. "What's going on out here?!" A red edkidna who led the staff out asked. Everyone instantly pointed to Scourge and Fiona, which made the edkidna sigh. "School hasn't even started yet, and you two already decide to start a fight? You two have already been kept back from last year. Don't make me expel the both of you." The edkidna explained.

Scourge and Fiona looked at each other for a second, than looked back towards him. "Yes sir…" they both said while bowing the heads.

The edkidna motioned for them to return to the rest of their class, and then turned towards Samuel and I. "Are you two alright?" he asked calmly.

Samuel nodded and smiled happily at him. "Yes! Thank you Principal locke!" Samuel thanked the edkidna.

Locke then walked back towards the rest of the teachers after making sure Scourge and Fiona didn't leave any marks on us. I then walked slowly up to Samuel. "T – Thank you S – Samuel!" I thanked him.

Samuel turned towards me smiling. "Hey don't worry about it!" Samuel patted me on the head. "We are friends after all."

I stared at the ground in surprise after what Samuel had just said. "F – Friends?" I said quietly. Samuel continued to look at me with that happy smile on his face waiting for my response. I looked back at him with a small smile too. "Y – Yes, we are, Thank you Samuel!" I cried as I bowed at him.

Samuel put his hands on my shoulders which caused me to look back up at him. "Hey just call me Sam ok."

**To be continued**


End file.
